


Cool Jacket

by Wintreaux



Category: Wayne (TV 2019)
Genre: Del Luccetti - Freeform, F/M, Protectiveness, Rescue, Violence, Wayne McCullough - Freeform, We Need More Wayne Stories, get it together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintreaux/pseuds/Wintreaux
Summary: Just something I threw together, an alternate ending to the scene in episode 2 when Wayne is captured and Del rescues him with a chainsaw.





	Cool Jacket

**Cool Jacket**

**-**

She was a bundle of hair, curse words, and mood swings but he felt an unhealthy devotion to her anyways. So, he found himself in slightly more complicated situations since their embark to Florida. For her, it was worth it. 

“Your turn?” The grimy looking woman in front of him smirked as she turned the knife handle towards him.

Not many things fazed Wayne, he knew how to take a beating, and he knew that eventually death would take him over completely. So, once you come to terms with yourself dying there wasn’t anything that could take you by surprise.

However, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised by the sudden _crash!_ of the shed door, behind it she revealed herself in all her Boston glory holding a chainsaw. Where she got it? He couldn’t be too sure. “What the hell is this shit?!”

She ignored the taller woman and looked directly at him, a small smirk on her lips, “Hey.” He felt proud for some reason, he hadn’t expected her to come back for him. Realistically, she had no reason to. He dragged her out of her house in the middle of the night and now she was living on the run.

“Hey,” he couldn’t help but smirk back, knife still in his hand.

“Oh great, now we’re gonna have to kill her too?”

It dawned on him then, that there was a man with a loaded gun who had not utilized it yet. He couldn’t be the only one who thought that was stupid. “This your friend? Little girl come to big boy play, huh?” He aimed the gun at her, and he felt his blood boil at the action. She hadn’t done anything to these people, he was the one they wanted. He had to think fast, cause if he shot her all bets would be off and someone would have to pay with their blood.

Despite her having a chainsaw in her hand, a small part of him doubted she knew how to use it. He just couldn’t imagine her needing to do something so gruff. “C’mon, you don’t even know how to start that thing!” The gun man taunted further.

He listed this as the second thing that fazed him.

She pulled the cord effortlessly with one hand, the chainsaw falling to the ground and then drawing back up. As the previously laughing couple stood there shocked. “Now I’m gonna cut your dick off!” She shouted over the roar of the machine. Wayne smirked, “No! I didn’t get my turn,” he said nonchalantly. The gun now trained on him.

They watched as he painlessly stabbed the middle of his hand with the blade, not a wince. The lady screamed while the gun man exclaimed, “Jesus Christ!”

She took the distraction and threw the chainsaw at the man, he stumbled, and the chain sawed right through his foot. Cutting off his toes clean. He screamed and shot at a lava lamp, the glass breaking and the acid getting onto his girlfriend’s face. She screamed in agony as it burned through her skin. He took that moment and used the legs of his chair to ram into the man, using the back of his head to headbutt him knocking him unconscious.

She picked up the gun before the girlfriend could and handed it to him, they stood by the door of the shed while the acid wearing woman held her hands up in defense, “You don’t gotta do this.”

He wasn’t listening, he was doing it. He was just surveying the area.

“We can work somethin’ out, ya’know?”

He shot the gun and it hit a wooden pillar behind her, the woman smirked. She knew that was the last round in the gun and the damn shit wasted it. Completely missed her. She smirked and advanced on them. “Eat rocks, bitch!”

She looked confused but then suddenly the ceiling above her that the pillar was holding up, started to cave and the two young teens ran from the shed as it came crumbling down.

They were silent as they walked back to their campsite, both lost in their own thoughts.

It was him who broke it first.

“I’m glad you came back for me.”

She gave him a look, “Yeah well, this is a cool jacket.” She shoved passed him hiding her red cheeks.


End file.
